gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Issei Hyoudou
is the main protagonist of the light novel and anime series High School DxD. Profile Issei Hyoudou is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body alongside his best buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. He was asked out on a date by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who disguised herself as a normal human, only to be mercilessly killed at the climax of their date, due to his possession of a Sacred Gear, later revealed to be one of the thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears that hold enough power to kill Gods when fully mastered. However, in his last moments, he subconsciously called out to Rias Gremory, inadvertently summoning her with the aid of a leaflet he received earlier, becoming reincarnated as a Devil under the servitude of the House of Gremory. At first incompetent and utterly unable to perform the most basic and rudimentary abilities of Devils, as well as being regarded as the weakest Boosted Gear wielder in history, he strives to become as strong as he can be to achieve his goal of becoming a Harem King and protect his loved ones. He's a member of the Occult Research Club, and his rank in Rias' peerage is Pawn. His power as a Devil ranks at the bottom in the beginning (which increases as the series progresses, until eventually he becomes the strongest among the young Devils and develops his strength into SS-Class); however, on his left arm, he wields the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate. He has achieved his goal of becoming a High-Class Devil, obtaining his own servants, and is one step closer to owning a harem, becoming a "Harem King". Crossover Appearances Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 Issei appears as a playable character. Chou Super Robot Wars AE and Chou Super Robot Wars M Issei appears in both versions of Chou Super Robot Wars, playable with either his Boosted Gear Balance Breaker "Power Armor". Warriors Orochi 5 Issei is one of the characters of the game. Gallery File:Issei Hyoudou with Boosted Gear.png|Wielding the Boosted Gear File:Boosted Gear Balance Breaker.png|Issei's Balance Breaker, the Boosted Gear Scale Mail File:Juggernaut Drive.png|Juggernaut Drive Trivia *Issei's appearance is based on Kazuma Torisuna from s-CRY-ed because the author is a fan of the series. *Issei is a fan of Dragon Ball (which is called Drag-so Ball ''in the anime and manga). *In the Light Novel, Issei's Dragon arm is depicted as a scaly Dragon arm that covers his entire left arm, while in the anime, his Dragon arm is replaced by the Boosted Gear. **The manga depicts Issei's Dragon arm as a combination of both. *Issei has a tokusatsu show in the Underworld called '''Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon' (乳龍帝おっぱいドラゴン Chichiryūtei Oppai Doragon), which stars him as the main character named Issei Gremory and it is considerably popular among the children. *Supposedly, one of Issei's power-ups was to involve sucking Rias' breasts. Unfortunately, that was already too much for Fujimi Shobo, so the author resorted to something else. *In the short story "25(Twenty Five) at the Clubroom with Rias-buchou!", Issei was stated to have black hair; however, the anime and light novel illustrations portray him as having brown hair. *According to the Magicians, Issei's strength is ranked in SS-Class. *Issei's life force is currently unreadable due to his body being made from Great Red's flesh and Ophis' powers. At its lowest which is zero it represents "dream" or Great Red and at its highest which is infinite, it represents "infinity" or Ophis. *His favorite food is cheesecake. *Issei's name means "Sincere/Honest". **His surname means "regular soldier" in reference to him being a Pawn, as pawns are considered as regular soldiers in chess analogy. So his full name means "Sincere or honest regular soldier". *Issei shares the meaning of the series' title that refers to Great Red: "Dragon of Dragons" as he can be considered a mini Great Red, who the title mainly refers to. **In addition, he along with Vali have made another meaning for the title that refers to themselves: "Diabolos (Devil) Dragon". *Issei is the only man in existence to have seen Gabriel in a bikini, as well as the most beautiful women in all of Heaven who serve under her; in an old school swimsuit, transparent negligee, and athletic clothing. *He is the only other man apart from Sirzechs to have seen Grayfia naked. *Issei's first ever meeting with Asia may have been foreshadowing to the relationship between Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki, as at first, Issei and Asia similarly to Cleria and Masaomi, were forbidden from seeing each other in the same town; Kuoh Town due to the Devil's side and Angel's side still at feuds with each other. *Issei was originally envisioned with Kiba's character traits, but later changed into a pervert because Ishibumi felt those character types "weak" to be a main character. *Issei was originally going to be just a human who helps Asia. *Despite not officially being a member of the Gremory clan yet, he is already considered one by the members (minus Rias) and their servants. *Issei makes review videos for Oppai Dragon products, while acting as the "Oppai Dragon" himself and uploads them to DeviTube. This caused the merchandises' sales to increase. *According to Ophis's spawn Lilith, Issei smells like her, Ophis, and Great Red. *According to Elmenhilde, Issei's blood tastes sweet, mellow, and rich, and is absolutely addictive. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:High School DxD Category:Male Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies